Container refrigeration devices have conventionally been used to cool the inside of containers for use in, e.g., marine transportation.
The container refrigeration device described in Patent Document 1 includes a refrigerant circuit including a compressor, a condenser, a receiver, an electronic expansion valve, and an evaporator which are sequentially connected together. The refrigerant circuit further includes a heat exchanger for heating which is located on the leeward side of the evaporator. The heat exchanger is configured to allow a gaseous refrigerant discharged by the compressor to flow therethrough. The container refrigeration device performs dehumidifying operation during which air having been cooled and dehumidified in the evaporator (i.e., blown air) is heated by the heat exchanger for heating.